Close to my heart
by Coreyyy
Summary: Sweet little fic. There is a sequel for this one. Enjoy. [: Oh yeah, and theres a few little mistakes I didnt even realize, the letter Harry was reading was meant to be 10:15 AM in case you all got confused. xD oopsy.


_Author: x-BeautifulDisaster-x_

_Pairing: Harry/Draco_

_Close to my __**heart**_

"Malfoy, You right little piece of scum!" Harry said, angrily as Draco had just thrown a stink bomb at Harry, who smelt badly now. Crabbe and Goyle laughed, so did Draco, and it was so humiliating, Harry wanted to choke Draco so much. But, he tried to ignore it and just walked back to the castle.

"I am utterly humiliated," Harry mumbled,

"It's not all bad," Ron said, holding his nose, Harry looked at him, annoyed,

Hermione coughed, and held her nose at the stench of Harry.

Harry sighed, walking up the Entrance hall steps; he walked to the Prefects room. He was mad, tired, and needed to relax. He opened the door, and walked to the bath, turning on all the taps, when the tub was hot, he stripped until he was only in his boxers and got into the water.

He sunk down into the hot water until it was up to his chin, and closed his eyes. He then heard someone giggle, and opened his eyes again. There was Moaning Myrtle, opposite of him; he didn't need her around him all the time. Giggling, she moved closer to Harry who backed away a little.

"What's the matter Harry?" Myrtle asked, pouting,

"Nothing Myrtle, I just need to relax, without people around," Harry backed into the wall, Myrtle pouted even more; he didn't want her crying all over him.

"Myrtle…" Harry began to say, but Myrtle screamed with sadness, and disappeared into a nearby toilet.

Harry shaked his head, "Girls,"

------------------

"I wonder if Harry's okay?" Hermione asked Ron, Ron shrugged and looked down at his Care of Magical Creatures work. He was studying unicorns,

"Since when are you ever interested in them Ronald?" Hermione asked, Ron looked at her, "Why do you ALWAYS call me that?"

"Nothings wrong with that name,"

"You call me that, when I'm doing something wrong or you just want to annoy me, I hate that name, I'd rather be called Ron," Ron said, Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes

"Okay, RONALD," Hermione looked back down at her papers, and Ron continued to read the book about Unicorns.

"Maybe we should go check on Harry," Hermione suggested thoughtfully,

"Oh Hermione, will you stop? He will get over it, he always does, and he's Harry,"

"He's Harry? That's all you can say? RON, I thought he was your best friend!" Hermione said irritatingly,

"He is my best friend-"

"Well you ought to go find out what's wrong with him! He did seem really angry before, and I think seeing as you're his best friend you need to see what is up," Hermione pointed to the door, and Ron groaned.

"Hermione-"

"GO! If he's your friend, prove it," She said, she meant it,

Ron got up, and slammed his books on the table, Hermione shaked her head at him and just looked back down at her book.

Ron was half way walking to the Prefects bathroom when he felt someone push past him rather hard,

"Oh, look who it is, weasel boy," Draco smirked,

"I think you should apologize to Harry, what has he ever done to you, Malfoy?" Ron asked, giving Ron the evil eyes,

"Oh everything, weasel, like, not accepting my friendship," Draco's eyebrows raised,

"Get over it already you twerp! It's not like he hates you, and yet you're so mean to him all the time that he's beginning to hate you already! Why don't you go and find out for yourself, and actually be a man!" Ron yelled, loud enough for the whole of Hogwarts to hear, Draco looked mad, his cheeks were now a dark red, his eyes looked fierce.

Ron stormed off, not even bothering to go to the Prefects bathroom now, he couldn't really be bothered. Draco sighed, he had been rather rough on Harry all the time, and he figured Harry would probably hate his guts soon and of course he didn't want that. Draco, felt bad and wanted to make it up to Harry, somehow…

------------------

Harry was still lying in the hot water, he had his eyes shut, and he was fully naked. Steam came out, and filled the whole room so it was all just pure white. It had been half an hour, and he was finally relaxed, he knew a good bath would do him some good.

Harry was satisfied with the relaxing time he had just had and pulled out the plug, and watched the water go. He stood there dripping wet, and naked. He got out of the tub, and grabbed a towel, and began to dry himself all over. Once he was finished, he pulled on his boxers, and then his trousers and done up his zipper and put his belt on. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then grabbed his tie, and tied it up.

He smiled to himself, and sighed. He threw the towel in the washing, and put on his socks and shoes. He opened the door, and walked to the Great Hall, he was hungry after that bath. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, with everyone, Hermione and Ron smiled.

"Okay now Harry?" Hermione asked,

"So much better," Harry smiled,

Ron gave Hermione a look that said, see-what-I-told-you?

Just then, Hedwig swooped down from the centre window in the ceiling, and landed perfectly next to Harry's now full plate of food. He looked at what Hedwig was holding, and saw that he had received roses, a bunch of them in black and green wrapping.

"Oh my," Harry said, surprisingly, and grabbed the roses; Hedwig flew over to the other end of the table to grab some food while she could.

"Who are they from?" Ron asked, looking interested,

"Doesn't say, but it has a card," Harry said,

"Is anything inside the card?" Hermione asked curiously,

"It says, "close to my heart" but that's pretty much all," Harry shrugged, he smelt the Roses, they smelt so good.

"Close to my heart?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah," Harry looked at the writing,

"Recognize the handwriting?" Ron asked,

"No, not at all," Harry shrugged, and gave it to Ron to examine,

"Well, I can't really tell. It's rather small, and whoever this person is, they have neat as writing," Ron said, giving it to Hermione,

"I wish I had writing like that," Hermione pouted,

Harry chuckled,

For the next four hours, Harry was trying to figure out who would send him such a lovely gift. He scratched his head, rather confused. Who would want to like him? He smiled and sniffed the roses again, while walking up to the Gryffindor Tower for his nap time.

When he got up to the dorms, he opened the door to his dorm and smelt the roses again, they smelt amazing, kind of like a Lavender scent. He set them down on his table, and got into his bed. He got deep into the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Someone had actually put a smile on Harry's face today, he felt loved. As he stared at the flowers, he felt drowsy and then drifted off to sleep.

------------------

It was morning, Draco Malfoy stood in his dorm, looking in the mirror at his hair, making sure it was good looking before going off to where his destination lied. He breathed in and out, and stood up straight.

"Who is your date Draco?" Crabbe asked,

"Someone," Draco said, with a smile on his face, he tightened his tie,

Goyle just rolled his eyes, "You need the rose!" Goyle said; grabbing the rose Draco pinched from the flowers he sent Harry last night, just so Harry would know who sent them.

Draco put the stalk of the rose in his pocket, and stood facing Crabbe, now, who clapped,

"Oh just stunning," Crabbe nodded,

"Why thankyou," Draco smiled, "Now, I will be gone for at least the whole night, hopefully, if not the whole night then an hour depending on how things turn out," Draco said, grabbing his wand and stuffing it in his pocket.

Draco sighed, "Wish me luck?"

"Luck," They both said,

Draco pulled open the door, and then walked out; Crabbe shut the door behind Draco. Draco began walking down the stairs.

------------------

An owl then flew into Harry's bedroom; he was fully asleep and didn't even realize that the owl was in there. The owl pecked at Harry's cheek, and Harry tried to shove it off him but it pecked him harder on the cheek. Harry groaned, and opened his eyes, he rubbed them to see better and then realized he had a letter, he snatched the letter from the owl and the owl hopped off the bed and flew onto the desk. Harry quickly opened the envelope, and pulled out the folded up letter. He unfolded it and began to read:

_Meet me down by the Slytherin dorms, at 10:15 pm; I am already ready and waiting. See you soon, xoxo. _

"Ready and waiting?" Harry repeated, with a puzzled look,

He checked his watch; it was 10:00 am!

He was going to be late, he tumbled out of bed, and he didn't really have time for a bath again. He panicked, and reached for some clothes. He put on some boxers, grey trousers, socks, shoes, and his shirt. He grabbed his cloak and put it around him, and put on a tie, he didn't worry about his hair. He quickly ran out of the room, and down the stairs, that took him five minutes, so now it was 10:05 pm. He rushed down the stairs, and quickly ran to the Slytherin dorms where he had found no one waiting; maybe this whole thing was a set up?

But then he felt a hand on his, he spun around, and saw Draco Malfoy.

"You can't be serious," Harry said,

Draco bit his lip, and looked at him seriously,

This time there was no smirks, no bad remarks, just an innocent face.

"Harry," Draco said softly,

"Malfoy…You were the one who sent me flowers?" Harry asked, with amazement,

"Yes, I am, Harry I need to tell you so many things,"

"Like that you're sorry and that you're so stupid and-"

Draco interrupted, "I know, I'm always mean to you, and it's going to stop, before you hate me," Draco nodded, looking into Harry's eyes, Harry had then smiled.

Draco smiled back, sweetly, not like the usual smirks and snarls.

Draco told Harry how he felt about him, how much he meant and how he was very sorry.

Harry smile grew wider; Harry looked down, unable to hide his blush. Draco was glad he made Harry smile, "I mean every word Harry, and you are close to my heart, you always will be,"

"Malfoy…" Harry said, his eyes were watery,

"Don't speak, I just want to say, that I love you," Draco said, he looked like he was honest,

Harry's eyes widened, he didn't expect to hear that.

They both stood there, eyeing each other and Harry was in deep shock.

**AN**: Ah! I wanted to write something sweet, there WILL be a sequel for this, but it will be a while before it is hereeee. Well, review on what you've read so far? Thankies very muchly. Also, I need at least 15 reviews before I can give you a sequel and 15 reviews means not all from the same person, from different people! Thanks!


End file.
